英文學習網站
英文文法 1、Grammar Guide： http://www.grammarstation.com/grammarguide/Gguide.html 你不確定你寫的句子文法對不對嗎？Grammar Guide可以幫你改喔！ 2、Grammar Quizzes： http://www.hkhs.kh.edu.tw/course/english/grammar_test/grammar_test.html# 由小港高中葉博士所設計的英文文法測驗，可針對自己較不足的部分加強訓練。 3.、Grammar Help： http://www.ruthvilmi.net/hut/help/grammar_help/ 裡面提供英文各種詞性的用法及規則，還有各種題目可供練習。 4、Grammar Bytes： http://www.chompchomp.com/ 提供了許多handouts給學生及老師使用，但有規定不可以拿來作商業營利用途。 5、Grammar Lady： http://www.grammarlady.com/ 裡面有詳細的文法，還有Q&A可供同學解決個人的問題。 6、Pop-Up Grammar： http://englishplus.com/grammar/ 這個網站包羅萬象，包括教授教導如何寫書信及標點符號的用法，非常實用。 7、Grammar Now： http://www.grammarnow.com/ 有許多文法上的技巧，還有專門回答疑問的空間和對特殊字詞的定義及解釋，對讀者助益良多。 8、Daily Grammar： http://www.dailygrammar.com/ 提供了很多的基本詞性及文法的句子供你去參考，讓你學習如何辨別及組合句子，對 英文寫作很有幫助。 9、English-Zone： http://www.english-zone.com/grammar/ 有各式各樣的題目供你去練習，還有程度的區分，讓你循序漸進，不過有的需要註冊。 10、English Grammar： http://grammar.englishclub.com/ 對許多的詞性、有哪些字、用法，都以表格解釋整理的相當的清楚，尤其句子詞性對 照的方式，一目了然，讓我們能輕易的學會文法。 11、Grammar Slammer： http://englishplus.com/grammar/ 提供了書信的寫法、句子結構、符號、及大小寫的用法，是其它網站比較少的，值得 我們去深入學習。 12、Guide to Grammar and Style： http://newark.rutgers.edu/~jlynch/Writing/ 編者Jack Lynch把他分成若干個系列，不但有介紹從基礎文法開始介紹，也有較高階 的文法。我們亦可以直接連接到屬於自己國家的網站。 13、Grammar Help： http://www.ruthvilmi.net/hut/help/grammar_help/ 這一個網站是專門為了文法而設的，將我們日常生活上的動詞、名詞…等加以統整。 14、The Blue Book of Grammar and Punctuation： http://www.grammarbook.com/ 提供許多相關文法的測驗，有SUBJECTS AND VERBS, PRONOUNS, ADJECTIVES AND ADVERBS等。 15、Fundamentals of English Grammar: Description and Use： http://www.engl.niu.edu/dhardy/grammarbook/title.html 以下拉式的選單，讓讀者快速地search想要的資訊，也提供了非常詳盡的文法介紹。 16、Self-study Grammar Quizzes： http://a4esl.org/q/h/grammar.html 已分好難易程度，一進入便可找到自己適合的分類，進去做題目後可以馬上知道結果。 17、the Internet Grammar of English： http://www.ucl.ac.uk/internet-grammar/home.htm 包含解釋、測驗，測驗可以選擇自己想測試的項目；資訊提供的主要對象為大學生。 18、Guide to Grammar and Writing： http://www.ccc.commnet.edu/grammar/textonly.htm 以活潑的畫面提供文法及寫作技巧，是個不錯的網站。 19、ESL Quiz Center： http://www.pacificnet.net/~sperling/quiz/ 提供英文學習的問題測驗，包含文法的。 20、英文動畫文法： http://www.grammarfree.com.tw/tw/ 中文的介面，用動畫的方式介紹文法。 21、Better English： http://www.better-english.com/ 包含許多測驗當場寫當場改很有挑戰性。 22、Mind your grammar： http://www.edict.com.hk/vlc/grammarcourse/grammarcontent.htm 由edict語言學習網站所提供的文法學習和測驗，測驗時按下所選的答案馬上可知對或錯。 23、Language sites on the Internet： http://pw1.netcom.com/~rlederer/rllink.htm 各種類別的網站都可在這找到。 24、Guide to Grammar and Writing： http://webster.commnet.edu/grammar/index.htm 畫面活潑提供文法、寫作、論文等資源，還有題目可以練習。 25、Grammar Check： http://www.grammarcheck.com/thanks.htm 把自己的email輸入系統會提供文法幫助。 聽力與口說能力 1. American English Pronunciation Practice: http://www.manythings.org/pp/ 想要知道相似英文單字發音的差別嗎？那就來這裡聽看看吧。聽完有練習可以做，看你學到多少。 2. Audio Bible : http://www.audio-bible.com/bible/bible.html 這是一個包含聖經所有內容的網站，讀者每選擇任一個章節，就可以在螢幕上看到所 選章節的內容，配合RealPlayer撥放全部內容。 3. Bond and Pond quiz: http://www.wordskills.com/general/bond_game.html 有點饒舌的聽力測驗，還蠻不錯的。 4. Book-Pop: http://www.web-pop.com/flashindex.html 這裡提供童話故事，點任何一篇進入後有故事內容，也有插圖，右上方點listen就可以了。 5. California Distance Learning Project: http://www.cdlponline.org/news.html 點選一個主題後，可以看到一個目錄，中間有news story，進去之後即看到整篇文章， 按右上方喇叭圖案收聽。回到前一頁可以做練習題，有字彙，選擇題，排列組合題等。難度中等。 6. CNN Stories: http://www.literacynet.org/cnnsf/archives.html 線上新聞閱讀及收聽、收看的網站，由CNN San Francisco bureau所提供，左方有練 習題，整體難度頗高。有文章讓聽者對照，聽起來沒那麼吃力。 7. Easy way memorizing Essential English Expressions in Virtual Spaces: http://aids.hallym.ac.kr/d/shin/vrt/efield.html 一個適合初學者的網站，這裡都是簡單的英文句子，沒有中文。 8. English as Second Lauguage: http://esl.about.com/cs/listening/ 有初級、中級、進階程度。在"beginner level learning" 點一下，會進入另一個頁 面，再點選想要聽的主題。有測驗，答案在方框裡。左方有一個Quizzes and Tests， 可以找到Listening Quizzes。 9. English Campus Weekly Highlights-Improving Your Listening Skills http://www.hkedcity.net/article/weekly-highlights/listening-skills/ 一些不錯的短文，使用Audio來訓練聽力，還有一些Video來增加對學英文的印象。有 一些小測驗可供練習。 10. English Conversation: http://vlc.polyu.edu.hk/conversation/ 左方有六個不同的話題，如directions, greetings or weather，難度不高。 11. English Listening (Ohio ESL) http://www.ohiou.edu/esl/english/listening.html 有Audio和Video的設備來幫助增加英文的聽力，這個網站還針對學習者的程度來對內 容做不同的分級。還提供了其他聽力練習的網站連結。 12. English Listening Lonuge: http://www.englishlistening.com/ 分為會員與非會員。講的速度稍慢，適合對英語字彙有基本認識的初學者或中等程度。 提供scripts對照，也有答與問。 13. English Listening Room http://www.manythings.org/el/ 這個網站裡面有提供一些英文歌，用RealPlayer撥放，每聽一首歌，就有一個歌詞填 空的練習，可練習聽力， 適合在閒暇時候瀏覽。 14. The English Professor: http://www.theenglishprofessor.com/ 是一個初學者的網站。如果自認基礎沒打好，就來逛逛吧。有字母發音練習、數字練 習、還有你基本認字及動詞，每種聲音可以反覆收聽。 15. Everyday English: http://www.everydayenglish.com/ 這個網站提供的資源不多，不過它將聽力影像化，適合英語初學者，聲音檔案可以下載。 16. Everyday English in Conversation: http://www.focusenglish.com/dialogues/conversation.html 難度中等，左方目錄有eating, emotions, fashion, friendship等等，可以挑選自 己感興趣的，有些練習採填空方式進行，可以選擇聽一句或整個對話。 17. Exercises in Using English for Academic Purposes: http://www.uefap.co.uk/listen/listfram.htm 因為提供的是屬於較學術方面的資源，難度頗高，聽力測驗是採聽完一段把整段的字寫下來。 18. Global English: http://www.globalenglish.com/ 可加入會員，不過它有免費的資源。在Skills Center裡面，有字彙、聽力、文法、 說四項練習，聽力方面它是以兩人對話及圖片呈現。 19. History Channel Speeches: http://historychannel.com/speeches/index.html 這個網站有很多歷史性的演講，左方有目錄供點選，是有關政府或娛樂的演講(有一小段文字 可以閱讀)，唯一的缺點是下載的速度有點慢。 20. Interactive Listening Comprehension Practice: http://www.iei.uiuc.edu/current/lcra/index.html 四個聽力練習，困難度有點高，有練習題，如果不知道哪裡答錯了可以按它的show time, 可以知道每題的答案大概在那個時刻出現了。 21. Intermediate English Course: http://www.englishbos.com/IIsa/interm_listening.php 簡單的英文句子，適合初學者學習。 22. Kid's Corner: http://wiredforbooks.org/kids.htm 這裡提供了幾篇童話故事，有愛麗絲夢遊仙境等，網頁上方可點故事，下面則是收聽 。有幾篇故事還有日文、法文、德語。 23. Learning Oral English Online: http://www.rong-chang.com/book/ 只有10個簡短的實用對話，可以選擇收聽全部或者是點選你想聽的句子，它的字全部在螢幕上。 24. Lost and Found Sounds: http://web.archive.org/web/19991127134054/http://www.npr.org/programs/lnfsound/stories/index.html 有點奇特的一個網站，這裡你會聽到一些很少聽到的東西，並有其他線上收聽節目。 供休閒娛樂用。 25. Monthly Idioms: http://www.comenius.com/idioms/ 每月更新的idioms, 提供釋義和一小段情境對話，可以在上面的框框點選之前的 idioms. 26. The Moonlit Road: http://www.themoonlitroad.com/ 喜歡鬼故事或folktales嗎？那你就不要錯過這個網站。有每月更新的鬼故事、如果 你不想聽一個storyteller講故事，那就點選 read the story吧。 27. OM Audio: http://www.ompersonal.com.ar/omaudio/contenidotematico.htm 約十幾個日常生活對話，不難懂，有scripts。 28. Pulse of the Planet: http://pulseplanet.nationalgeographic.com/ax/todays_index.html 提供與生態環境相關的文章，線上全文閱讀(每日更新)。 29. Randall's English Listening Lab: http://www.esl-lab.com/ 進站就有個清單，可選擇簡易、中等或困難程度。每一個聽力練習還有小測驗(選擇題)， 會自動計算分數。這裡值得推薦的是script的單字會加底線，底下有單字的意思及例句、 還有聽力填空及解釋每一題的答案。 30. RealOne Guide http://home.real.com/ 這是個不錯的網站，包括新聞、娛樂、電影、音樂等內容。除了聽之外，還有影訊畫面。 31. Specialized English: http://www.spotlightradio.org/visitors/scraudio.asp 進入左方的Listen & Read後，有幾則文章，篇幅蠻長的，沒有練習題，不過可以聽 聽單字的發音。 32. Working in English: http://www.grand.k12.ut.us/esl/home.html 適合給工作需要用到英文的人收聽，用的單字容易，對話也很短。 33. Voice of America: http://web.archive.org/web/20010616124749/http://www.voanews.com/index.cfm 線上新聞閱讀及收聽的網站，沒有練習題，新聞會每日更新，難度中上。 34. 線上英語教室: http://www.linguist.com.tw/ENGClass/default.htm 採會員制，非會員只能試聽每個單元的第一個章節，會費是一年3000元整，不限次數 上網。內容有實用對話、實用句庫，進階課程等。 35. 鮑佳欣英語教室 http://www.justtalk.com.tw/default.asp 包括聽力、閱讀、文法與情境對話等單元，如果國中kk音標沒學好，這裡有外籍教師發音 的kk音標練習。還有英文小技巧，說明一些經常會混淆的發音或說法。 36.蝦米小居: http://sammiwago.idv.tw/ 初級美語教學網站，提供發音教學、基礎文法及基本1200單子，適口入門者學習。 閱讀能力養成 1. Aesop's Fables http://www.pacificnet.net/~johnr/aesop/aesopsel.html 伊索寓言集錦，簡短故事中，告知讀者寓意。 2. Antimoon.com http://www.antimoon.com/ 有別人的經驗教我們如何學英文，網站上有類似討論區的地方，以英文呈現，能回應和發表文章。 3. CDLP News Stories http://www.cdlponline.org/news.html 豐富的新聞故事，聞張簡短，並有摘要；測驗題目多樣化，是一個學習的地方。 4. ELC Study Zone http://web2.uvcs.uvic.ca/elc/studyzone/index.htm 將測驗分等級的網站，有文法、閱讀理解等，有些部分有附測驗題目，讀的都是小故事，簡單易懂 5. English Club English Reading http://reading.englishclub.com/ 短篇故事閱讀、經典故事閱讀(分成三個等級，由簡到難)、新聞文章閱讀和測驗。不 過不知道的單字需要自己去查。 6. The English Server Fiction Collection: http://eserver.org/fiction/ 這裡有從世界各地蒐集來的短篇小說，其中有小說、雜誌、評論、戲劇、詩集、獎項( 普立茲諾貝爾文學獎)，從這裡可得知並學習各領域的知識。 7. English Works! Reading Exercises: http://depts.gallaudet.edu/englishworks/exercises/main/reading.html 這裡是幾個故事閱讀，有填空練習。 8. JonhsESL http://www.johnsesl.com/templates/reading/ 網頁右方有幾個故事，閱讀全文後讀者可以點選最下方 take the quiz接受測驗。 9. LPSS English Language Website http://lp.hkcampus.net/~lp-eng0/ 這是一個學習網站，包含各種學習資源：閱讀和寫作以及文法等等，還有"fun"提供遊戲 (Ma及笑話和線上字典。 10. My Own Resources http://www.miguelmllop.com/index.php 網頁左方區塊下會看到intermediate和 advanced，點選後可以看到reading comprehension texts， 進入後就會看到許多短篇閱讀故事，故事會提供問題讓讀者思考。 11. On-line Lessons - Reading Skills http://eslus.com/LESSONS/READING/READ.HTM 幾則有趣故事的閱讀測驗，有不同題形的題目，可以練習做做看。 12. Phrasal Verbs Demon http://takeoff.to/phrasalverbs 這是一個針對動詞片語學習的網站，在每一篇章(新聞故事或歌曲)都會有詳細的解釋 和例子，還有Practice和Games可以練習並加深其印象。 13. Short Stories Contents http://www.missthistlebritches.com/short_stories_contents.htm 提供許多短篇故事全文閱讀的連結，讀者有興趣可以再自行找尋相關資料。 14. Soon Online Magazine http://www.soon.org.uk/page24.htm 介紹許多方法如何去改進你的英文，其中在閱讀部分(Read It)，有許多短篇故事及詩選。 這一些篇章非常有趣，可以喚起讀者在這一方面的興趣。 15. World Wide School Library http://www.worldwideschool.org/library/catalogs/bysubject-top.html 收集很多作品的線上圖書館，有文學、哲學、宗教等方面的作品，讓讀者線上閱讀全文。 16. 線上英語教室 http://www.linguist.com.tw/ENGClass/main.htm 此網站提供的是閱讀與會話，在閱讀的方面由基本的動詞和形容詞等等開始介紹起， 再將幾個大句型說明清楚。並提供小文章給站友閱讀，最棒的就是每一個比較重要的 單字都會加以註解還有整理相關聯的字彙。 17. 網路英語教室 http://www.englishfree.com.tw/tw/teaching 提供國中到高中的英語課程閱讀，還可以按朗讀課文練習聽力，另有線上辭典、動畫學英語等。 英文寫作訓練 1. A Guide for Writing Research Papers http://webster.commnet.edu/apa/apa_index.htm 這個網站主要是在教我們如何寫研究性論文，列出同學常見的問題（如：如何引用文章等）並回答。 2. Guide to Grammar and Writing http://www.ccc.commnet.edu/grammar/ 指出寫作常犯的錯誤或是不當的用字，並有文法教學和寫作指導。網站還有其他相關部分，內容實用。 3. Guide to Writing and Research http://www.umuc.edu/prog/ugp/ewp_writingcenter/writinggde/welcome.shtml 一本專門指導寫作的電子書，網頁上分有數個章節教導大學寫作，共分為八章從寫作的程序到指定文章的撰寫都有詳細的指導與說明。有興趣的人還可以自行列印。 4. Hamilton College - Writing Center http://www.hamilton.edu/academics/resource/wc/index.html 提供線上講義的網站，講義的內容大多是以條列式的呈現。 5. Online Technical Writing http://www.io.com/~hcexres/tcm1603/acchtml/acctoc.html 介紹科技寫作，這個網頁呈現的是線上教科書，有科技寫作的方法和指引。 6. OWL Online Writing Lab http://owl.english.purdue.edu/handouts/index.html 實用的寫作網站，提供講義自行列印，內容有教授文法、標點、拼字及一些常犯錯誤測驗。 7. Paradigm Online Writing Assistant http://www.powa.org/ 內容詳盡，一步步帶領你邁向寫作之路。主要是要幫助讀者的文章結構更完整，不同目的的文章有不同的結構。 8. Strunk, William. The Elements of Style http://www.bartleby.com/141/index.html 針對寫作需注意的事項加以說明，並有例子輔助，讓讀者學到什麼東西該寫，什麼不該寫。 9. Student Home http://www.rpi.edu/dept/llc/writecenter/web/wc_web/school/index.htm 網站中介紹寫作過程和技巧(如文法)，申請工作所必須填寫的履歷表有什麼要注意的地方等，準備一個口頭報告等。 10. The Writing Seminar http://webware.princeton.edu/sites/writing/Writing_Center/WCWritingRes.htm 同樣地，一步步地指導寫作方向，從開始著手去寫、發展論點、避免常犯錯誤、引言、平行句法等都有詳細說明。 11.University of Richmond Writer's Web http://writing.richmond.edu/writing/wweb.html#structure 也是一個教大家寫作的網站，並提醒同儕之間互相比較學習需注意的地方。 12. English Club English Writing for ESL Learners http://writing.englishclub.com/ 一些拼音的規則和標點符號使用的解說，在右方的essay & resume center可以找到很多資源。履歷表還有好幾個不同工作需要的履歷表範本。 13. Writing machine - Academic Writing http://ec.hku.hk/writingmachine/ 介紹學術寫作，比較特別的是他有一些部分提供的範文當你把滑鼠游標移過去時，會出現一句的摘要。 14. The Nut and Bolts of College Writing http://www.nutsandboltsguide.com/nb-home.html 分為幾個主要部分像寫作如何幫助思考，如何把段落變成一篇essay，寫作最常犯的十個錯誤等。 15. 中國茶電子文學雜誌 http://www.mychinesetea.net/enghome.htm 一個中文介面的網站，分為寫作前的準備、撰寫段落的要點、寫文章的要點、標點符號的運用四大類，針對自己的弱點按部就班的學習。 單字片語及厘語 1. Alice英文天地： https://archive.is/20010404041812/www.geocities.com/Athens/Thebes/4302/ 提供日常用語、生活美語、等一些實用的東西，附有中文解說。 2. Building a Better Vocabulary: http://cctc2.commnet.edu/grammar/vocabulary.htm 教導如何學習字彙的網站，介紹一些字首字根並提供一些好站連結，還有文法及寫作的相關介紹。 3. Business English Vocabulary Online: http://uk.cambridge.org/elt/nibe/vocabulary/ 介紹商業英語字彙，有15個units，將單字標示詞性及英英解釋。 4. Common Errors in English: http://www.wsu.edu/~brians/errors/ 首頁編者做了一個簡單的介紹什麼是錯誤？瀏覽完可連結至他所列出來的英語單字常 犯錯誤和會拼錯的字，很實用的一個網站。 5. Common Expressions: http://abcasiapacific.com/englishbites/idiom/!a.htm 諺語及片語學習，英英解釋和例句。內容豐富值得一看。 6. English Idioms: http://home.t-online.de/home/toni.goeller/idiom_wm/ 諺語內容很豐富的網站，按照字母順序編排，查片語有解釋和例句，值得一看。 7. English Language Cyber Center: http://humanities.byu.edu/elc/student/idioms/idiomsmain.html 一些實用諺語，解釋詳盡，提供例句還有可愛的插圖。 8. English Online: http://www.englishonline.net/word.html 每日提供一個單字和諺語，有解釋和例句。 9. Englishpage.com Vocabulary Exercises: http://www.englishpage.com/vocabulary/vocabulary.html 頁面有一個目錄可以選擇，介紹生活美語常用字彙，提供對話填空練習。 10. English Vocabulary: http://vocabulary.englishclub.com/ 提供一些生活上常用的字彙，如顏色、電腦等等。網頁下方另有其他東西如測驗、遊戲等。 11. English Zone: http://www.english-zone.com/idioms/idioms.php 12. ESL Idiom Page: http://www.eslcafe.com/idioms/id-mngs.html 一些諺語，照字母順序排列並標明重要性，越常用的註明星號越多。 13. GoEnglish.com Idiom Dictionary: http://www.goenglish.com/Index.asp 這個網站其實是在推薦一本諺語的書，不過有把一些實用諺語列出來並加上例句。 14. The Idiom Connection : https://archive.is/20061003203655/www.geocities.com/Athens/Aegean/6720/ 從A到Z、顏色、衣服、數字等的實用片語，有例句來使意思更明嘹。 15. Learning English! BBC World Service: http://www.bbc.co.uk/worldservice/learningenglish/news/index.shtml 這裡可以點選每月故事，線上收聽、閱讀、學單字。主題分為新聞、工作、音樂、運 動。還查的到1999年的故事。故事裡單字會加粗，下面有英英解釋。 16. MyWordaDay: http://www.mywordaday.com/ 每日一字，介紹單字不同的意思，還有單字的來源，最後會有一個實際的例子。 17. Psycho Proverb Zone: http://proverb.taiwanonline.org/ 照字母順序的諺語，有些還有標明是那位名人說過。 18. Self-study Idiom Quizzes: http://a4esl.org/q/h/idioms.html 一個提供很多線上測驗的地方，考考你對諺語的意思了解多少。測驗下方的框框即附上答案。 19. Stanley's Proverbs: http://home.kimo.com.tw/7320853/ 這個網站收集了很多諺語，像一些中國的諺語，在這裡可以找到類似的英文，值得一看。 20. TOEFL Vocabulary Workshop: http://www.southampton.liunet.edu/academic/pau/course/webroot.htm#act 從a-z挑出一些單字介紹字首字根，網頁中可以查詢到其他字首和字根的來源及解釋。 21. VLC Pictorial Idioms Corner: http://www.edict.com.hk/vlc/idioms/default.htm 網站內容有圖片諺語、諺語測驗、諺語遊戲，點選idioms directory可以看全部諺語。 22. Vocabulary: http://www.vocabulary.com/ 網站圖文並茂，有一些別出心裁的主題，在這裡學的到比較難的單字，可惜資源不夠豐富。 23.英文名人名言佳句: http://www.dailyenglishquote.com/ 成功者的英文名言，經典勵志名言警句，各類名人名言，皆有英文發音可聽。 線上字典及參考資源 英漢//英英 # DICT.TW 線上字典 線上字典；包含中、英文字典、醫學字典等。 # 翻譯小精靈即時線上翻譯系統 由一家翻譯軟體研發公司承隆科技所提供的線上服務，可進行英漢漢英雙向查詢、整句翻譯、及中文名字音譯的查詢，單字只有英英註解，沒有例句。 # 精萃詞庫 以中文、英文或拼音查詢辭彙。本網站由精粹有限公司提供，非會員最多檢索五次，五次以後，系統會請你註冊，註冊是免費的。 # 顏氏美語 查詢英文單字，提供英文例句、中文解釋跟片語，是個不錯的網站，編者顏元叔教授曾任教於台大。 # AllWords.com 查單字可以找以什麼開頭或結尾，有發音，找一個動詞就會連它的名詞宇形容詞一起出來，很實用喔。也附英英解釋。 # Cambridge線上字典 只能查英文單字，不過有非常詳盡的英英解釋及英文例句，單字有不同意思時，也有一樣的功能。強力推薦！ # Wordsmyth 查詢單字後，會出現單字發音、簡短的意思及同義字，雖然沒有例句，同義字也幫助不少，動詞提供過去式、現在式，及進行式。 # Bartleby 單字可以聽發音，較多的英英解釋、動詞提供過去式、現在式，及進行式。 # Merriam Webster 單字為英英解釋，提供單字發音。 # Rhyme Zone 查單字還可以找到押韻、相似的單字，英英注釋。 # Oxford Dictionary 在左上方輸入欲查詢單字，出來的是簡短的英英釋意，無例句。 # 同義字字典 key in單字後可選擇查詢單字意思或同義字查詢，是個實用的網站。 # WebSaru辭典 英文線上字典,包含英漢字典、漢英字典、許多英文例句。 # n词酷在线词典 含英漢詞典、漢英詞典，線上翻譯，單字發音、例句發音。 其他 1. High-tech Dictionary http://www.computeruser.com/resources/dictionary/index.html 查詢電腦專業用字的網站，很實用。 2. Chinese & English language instant learning exchange http://www.halapo.com/chat/8898 可以跟老外及時對話對一般英文很有幫助 3. FOLDOC http://foldoc.doc.ic.ac.uk/foldoc/index.html 可查詢電腦用字，有簡短的例句。 4. Webopedia http://www.pcwebopaedia.com/ 找電腦用字，有詳細的英英解釋。 5. Picture Dictionary http://www.pdictionary.com/ 看圖片學習英文單字，另有其他四國語言。 6. Edupass http://www.edupass.org/english/dictionary.phtml 美國和英國英文單字之間的不同還有文化差異。 英文報紙與雜誌 Newspaper&Maganizes 英文報紙與雜誌 1. 網路英語教室 http://www.englishfree.com.cn/tw/ 用簡單的動畫學英文非常有趣學英文沒壓力。 2. 線上英語教室 http://www.linguist.com.tw/ENGClass/default.htm 對話、句庫、閱讀等課程分門別類很有系統的英文學習方法。 3. 學習加油站 http://content.edu.tw/senior/english/tp_tt/main.htm 透過趣味英文、字迷設計等有趣的方法，在簡單的方法中無形學英文。 4. EZ Talk http://www.eztalk.to/ 結合當下時事和英文學習是個很有實用的網站。 5. 大家說英語 http://www.letstalk.com.tw/ 當期的雜誌內容都可以看到，文章左邊有難字的說明，文章難易度適合英文程度中等 的同學，另外還有當日的廣播及電視內容可以線上收聽或觀賞。 6. 空中英語教室 http://www.studioclassroom.com.tw/ 在網路上可以線上收聽廣播。首頁會有當月主題可以點選，有一兩個主題會提供文章 內容，其他就只有討論題目，生字的顏色會不同，滑鼠移過去就有解釋，還有例句。 7. 長春藤解析英語 http://www.ivy.com.tw/ 以系統化的方式提供同學學習著重在文章結構分析一進去會看到每日一句，點選下方的more… 會看到閱讀測驗，會看到一篇文章，有練習題。如果加入會員後就可以有線上聽廣播服務。 8. 雙語學生郵報 http://www.studentpost.com.tw/ 網站上有很多資源如每週評論、新聞話題、電影看板等。線上文章雙語閱讀(但只限於 開頭部份)及收聽，在右方的資料庫可以找到過去曾出版過的文章。 在這加入免費註冊行列就可以閱讀裡面的內容了喔 9. 讀者文摘 http://www.readersdigest.com/ 各種不同類型如理財、家庭、健康等方面的文章都可在這裡看到左邊的Tools and Quizzes 有許多東西等著你去發掘。 10. CHINA POST http://www.chinapost.com.tw/ 左邊有分類可以針對個別興趣去找娛樂、商業、健康等新聞不用買英文報紙就可以看 到免費的台灣及全球英文新聞。 11. TAIPEI TIMES http://www.taipeitimes.com/ 不用買英文報紙就可以看到免費的台灣及全球的英文新聞。 12. TIME https://archive.is/20120524091237/www.time.com/time/ 提供雜誌最新一期的消息，有商業、科技、娛樂、科學、運動、健康等。在這裡可以 得知很多訊息，文章很生活化。 13. Discovery http://www.discovery.com/ 看Discovery頻道嗎？那你一定也會愛上這個網站! 14. 國家地理雜誌 http://www.nationgeoagraphic.com/ 介紹國家地理雜誌和國家地理頻道的內容，即使沒有買雜誌或是看電視都可以知道這 一期所介紹的內容是什麼。可依自己的需求點取不同的連結做更進一步的了解。它也 提供了照片讓我們除了文字之外還可以透過圖片來更加了解。 15. 財政經總和周刊 http://www.etaiwannews.com/ 以財政經新聞為主，還可在Study Zone中學習最口語的英文喔。 16. 光華雜誌 Sino Magazine http://www.sinorama.com.tw/ch/ 這個網站有四種語言，提供很多資料像法政議題、大眾傳播、華人世界等文章，篇幅 都不會太長，有幾個較難獲不常見的生字需要對照中文。 17. 華盛頓郵報Washingtonpost http://www.washingtonpost.com/ 這個網站依不同的性質將新聞分門別類，可以依照自己的需要選取。除了閱讀新聞外 我們還可以聽線上的新聞，並提供相關新聞的照片作為參考。 18. The New York Times http://www.nytimes.com/ 各類的新聞如旅遊、藝術、生活、等和即時的股市行情。可以瀏覽當期雜誌內容，也 有讀者或是網友們的意見交流、社論。線上收聽新聞的話要先註冊。在這裡可以搜尋 到從1996~2003發生過的新聞。 19. People http://people.aol.com/people/index.html 每日的藝文活動、明星動態，都可以在這裡看到。 20. Search Here http://www.searchhere.com/ 各類的文章都可以在這個網站上找到，甚至可以看到書的部分內容，提供多元化的資訊。 語言測驗 TESTS 1. 美國英語能力分級檢定協會定網站 http://aelca.24cc.com/ 提供各種兒童暨青少年英語檢定的方法及方式等訊息可以測驗一下自己的實力。 2. 全民英語能力分級檢定測驗 http://www.gept.com.tw/ 分為五種等級作訓練可以階段式挑戰自己。 3. 語言訓練測驗中心 http://www.lttc.ntu.edu.tw/ 各種考試(如托福等)的相關詳細資訊可以在此找到。 4. 大同高中英語學習網 http://203.72.57.1/amcenglishtest/dock/ 針對全民英檢的各種測驗但要先加入會員才能使用。 5. Aardvark's English Forum: http://www.englishforum.com/00/interactive/ 有不同程度的測驗測驗玩後馬上會給分數以及詳解，網站資源提供給ESL/EFL的師生參 考，測驗部份分為文法、字彙。 6. Activities for ESL Students: http://a4esl.org/a/v.html 這是一個有很多字彙測驗的網站，分為易、中、難三種程度。可以好好地訓練自己。 7. Comenius English Language Center: Idioms: http://www.comenius.com/index.tpl 依照字母順序排列的一些諺語，有釋意、簡短對話；還有幾則寓言故事學習字彙，線 上可做練習題例如是非題和配合題。 8. English as Second Language: http://esl.about.com/library/quiz/blvocabularyquiz.htm 內有托福考試的試題、單字及其他測驗的考題喔! 9. English Exercises Online: http://wwwedu.ge.ch/cptic/prospective/projets/anglais/exercises/welcome.html 這裡所有的測驗分為五個等級，每個等級有各式各樣不同的題目，有心的同學可以挑戰看看。 10. ESL BLUES: http://www.collegeem.qc.ca/cemdept/anglais/trouindx.htm#adj.htm 依照難易程度分為三級，有動畫的文法教學、文法測驗等很實用。 11. ESL Independent Study Lab: http://www.lclark.edu/~krauss/toppicks/vocabulary.html 一個很棒的連結網站，可以連到不同網站提供的各式各樣字彙練習或測驗，還有諺語。 建議可以仔細地瀏覽過各個網站。 12. ESL Vocabulary Quizzes: http://quizzes.englishclub.com/vocabulary.htm 字彙的測驗，分成三級，由簡單到困難，內容有關工作、錢、數字、顏色等。 有些測驗題會附有圖片。 13. Interactive ESL Practice: http://web.archive.org/20011218025707/www.geocities.com/pccprep/qz.htm#links 簡易的字彙及文法測驗，字彙有圖片幫助記憶，文法提供練習題目。 14. Interesting Things for ESL Students: http://www.manythings.org/ 有單字、文法和閱讀測驗的網站，每個項目點選進去就可以看到練習題目。 15. Isabel's ESL Site: http://www.isabelperez.com/grammar.htm#pron[/url] 提供豐富的字彙、文法及文化的練習題，每一個小測驗前面有標示簡單或非常簡單， 可依照自己的程度點選。 16. Karin's ESL Party land: http://www.eslpartyland.com/quiz%20center/quiz.htm 在Quiz Center裡提供很多方面的測驗，有字彙、文法、俚語等，做錯了還會講解喔。 17. TCM English Learning： http://english.itcmedu.com/drills/exercises_4.html 可在這看到續多資源右下角的測驗區是免錢的。 18. Self-study Grammar Quizzes about places http://a4esl.org/q/h/grammarp.html 題目內容大多是關於各地的風俗以這些題目出文法問題供練習。 form http://blog.yam.com/lori0105/trackback/8283851 category:英文學習 category:網路資源